1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power supply device, and more particularly to an electric power supply device having a fan device that may be detached and that may be easily fixed or replaced with the other ones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electric power supply devices comprise one or more plugs and sockets provided therein and coupled to or between various electrical facilities, and/or comprise an electric circuit provided there in for stabilizing the electric power and for providing a stabilized electric power to the electrical facilities. The electric power supply devices may generate heat during operation, such that one or more fan devices are required to be provided and attached to each of the electric power supply devices for dissipating the heat that may be generated by the electric power supply device. However, the fan devices are fixed in the electric power supply device and may not be detached or disengaged from the electric power supply device, such that the fan device may not be easily fixed or replaced with the other one when the fan device is damaged or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric power supply devices.